Inevitable
by The Scree
Summary: My attempt at a longer story...things happen at parties, but what could have happened to come between Caroline and Mac? Set between ep7 and 8 in series 2. Rated T for language in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Basically, there's been a big party at Boyce's to celebrate this year's exams being over. This story takes place the morning after, with everyone returning to work in their hangover hats...I don't own anything!

(Ps. Thanks to all those who have written GW fanfics anywhere and anytime...gives an avid fan like myself some satisfaction to see people keeping these characters alive)

* * *

Guy struts through the double doors clutching his own buttocks. He likes to think of this as his walk of victory – the prize of gloating for his sheer brilliance.

'What's got you looking so pleased?' Caroline appears from around the corner and looks Guy up and down with a mixture of curiousity and fear. She, like everyone else in the hospital, knows that Guy's strut can only mean terrible things have occurred.

'I am _the_ most irresistible person I know,' he says, tweaking his own nipples for effect. 'Four numbers, Caro. That's right. And Mr Ginger Bollocks got none.'

Almost on cue, Mac strides in and joins the morning march down yet another corridor.

'Who got what?' he asks, sensing that he is once again the topic of Guy's depraved thoughts. 'Are we talking about last night then?'

'That's right ponce.'

'Guy was just saying how many nurses' drinks he spiked. What was it, four?' Caroline chirps, pleased to get her morning quip on the table reasonably early. It was always easier to slight Guy before the first hour in theatre.

Guy's face only betrays a look of insult for a moment before he is back in his stride. He turns and walks backwards, facing his two companions.

'Very funny Dr Todd. I didn't see you pull a single bird last night.'

'Funny thing that,' she retorts, almost absently. 'I really must try harder.'

Mac grins at Caroline's ability to play Guy's games. Mac himself had lost patience within the first week of Guy arriving at the hospital, and had succumbed to the occasional petty insult just to keep afloat. Caroline, however, has this knack of both agreeing and shutting him up at the same time. It was like she had some sort of invisible muzzle on him.

'Speaking of last night,' Caroline interrupts Mac's thoughts. 'Where's Martin? He was supposed to crash on my sofa last night, only I couldn't find him when I went to leave.'

Guy tries to suppress a laugh and fails miserably. It is evident that he knows something the others don't, and all sorts of awful thoughts begin to creep into Caroline's mind.

'What have you done to him?' she demands, simultaneously lurching forward and clutching at Guy's scrubs.

'I wasn't having him come back to our place– '

'My place, _my place!_' She throttles him as best she can, achieving little more than the mere annoyance of her captive. 'You are _my _lodger. It is _my _house.'

'Isn't it your brother's…?' Mac's contribution is not a welcome one, and he finds himself leaping backwards in fear as Caroline turns a look of pure fury towards him. 'Not that it matters, of course.'

Wrath diverted, Caroline releases Guy's collar momentarily, before realising why she had grabbed it in the first place and renewing her assault.

'Where – is – Mar – tin!' she shouts, punctuating her question with thumps against Guy's torso.

'If I tell you, do you promise to keep beating me?' Guy lifts his top and presents his bare chest to Caroline, who instantly stops thumping him and cringes away. 'Why do they always do that?' Guy asks no-one, genuinely puzzled.

'We'll never know.' Mac shakes his head in mock confusion and pats the anesthetist on the shoulder. 'But seriously, what have you done to Martin? He's supposed to be keeping track of Sue White for me.' Mac peers nervously over his shoulder, as if expecting the mad woman to leap out and accost him. Luckily, his paranoia is this time unnecessary.

'Our dear little vole-y friend is probably just hiding somewhere. He'll get used to his new look soon enough.'

Mac and Caroline turn to each other with genuine concern for their friend. This seems to feed Guy's good mood and he pirouettes his way to the end of the corridor.

Just a few rooms away, Martin cowers somewhat pointlessly behind a glass panel. He is crouched silently, until the booming voice of Boyce betrays his noiseless camouflage.

'Marty!'

Martin jumps and sweeps his white coat over his face. 'Er…Boyce could you keep it down?'

'Nonsense Martin! Got a bit of a hangover have we…wow.' Boyce trails off in surprise as Martin lowers his coat, revealing two badly drawn blue ink eyebrows, about halfway up his forehead. 'You did have a big night, didn't you mate?'

Martin sighs pathetically and rubs his face, smudging one of the eyebrows and giving himself the appearance of a confused Picasso painting. 'It was Guy,' he whines. 'He shaved my eyebrows off while I taking a nap last night.'

'Taking a nap? Wow, you sure know how to enjoy a party.'

'Yeah,' sighs Martin, entirely missing Boyce's sarcasm. 'And the worst part is I couldn't even go back to Caroline's place like I planned.'

Boyce grins and jams his hands in his pockets. 'Yeah, how did those plans of yours go? Did you woo the lovely Caroline, or was she too sober?'

Martin scowls and makes a noise in his throat like a drowning cat.

'Oh come on Martin. I'm sure Caroline wouldn't have minded a couple missing eyebrows.'

'It wasn't that.' Martin shuffles awkwardly and looks at his trousers.

Boyce tries to interpret his body language. 'He didn't shave anything else, did he mate?'

'No,' says Martin. 'He…' Martin struggles with his words, tripping over every attempt to speak.

Trying to help, Boyce suggests possible tortures he considers accurate. 'Tattooed 'keep off the grass under your navel then dyed your pubes green? Put a ferret in your trousers?'

'No!' Martin finally finds his tongue. 'He duct-taped my pants on.'

Boyce snorts with laughter, but, seeing the look of dismay on Martin's face, attempts to seem concerned. This attempt is thwarted the second he opens his mouth and says 'Go on, give us a look then!'

Down at theatre, standing at the sink, Caroline is scrubbing her hands like she's aiming to strip them of skin.

'Touched Guy again have you?' Mac jokes, sidling up to the sink as well.

Caroline's face drops instantly. 'Mac…do you really have to…'

'Relax Doctor Todd, I was kidding.'

Mac forgot how raw her wounds were from the Holly incident. Not only from what Mac had done, but Caroline's own actions as well. She'd so willingly run to Guy; forgiving herself was evidently no easy task.

'Mac, last night…is it true? What everyone said about you and…well, you know…?'

Mac hangs his head. She knows. Of course she knows.

'Caroline, I –'

'Is it true, Mac?' she asks again. Her face tells him the answer will kill her. But he can't lie to her.

'Yes. It's true.'


	2. Chapter 2

He's told her. She knows the rumours are true now and everything is shattering before him. As she hears his answer, Caroline covers her face with her hands and Mac knows he's destroyed her. He can't bear to hear her muffled sobs, see her shoulders trembling with…laughter?

'Caroline…are you…are you laughing?'

Caroline lifts her head and tries to suppress her giggles. 'I'm sorry Mac! It's just, picturing you and Boyce doing that nude run…I knew you'd had a lot to drink, but I never would have thought it was true!' and with that, she reverted back to her muted sniggering. The nude run. The result of a bet gone bad and an abundance of scotch. _That_ was the truth she was asking for. Mac can't believe his luck – or his stupidity.

'Best scrub in again I guess,' she laughs, looking at her hands.

'Yeah,' says Mac. 'Yeah I suppose you should.'

And he stands at the sink as she repeats the ritualistic cleaning and then disappears into theatre. He clutches the basin and he thinks aloud: 'You idiot, Mac. What have you done?'

Standing in the men's room with his trousers around his ankles, Martin is a frightful shade of red. Boyce kneels before him, busy and concentrating, making grunts and various other muffled noises with every movement. Martin shifts nervously as he watches Boyce work.

'Are you going to tell everyone about this?' he asks, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Boyce looks up, scissors clutched between his teeth, and various surgical tools occupying each hand. He elegantly spits the scissors onto the floor. 'I think Guy may have beaten me to it, mate. Kim sent me a text about it five minutes after he got here.'

Martin wails and runs his hands through his hair.

'Relax mate,' Boyce chirps. 'I think I've nearly got…oh. Just how asleep were you Martin?'

'I'm a deep sleeper,' replies the smaller man. 'And I'm a sleepy drunk.'

Boyce stands and hands Martin a scalpel. 'I really would like to help you, but Guy didn't tape your pants on exactly…there are things I just won't do for a man.' Boyce puts his hands in his pockets and leaves Martin standing there in the men's room, more confused than ever.

He looks down at the tape that Boyce has cut through and his life gets a million times worse. Guy has done Martin the courtesy of removing his underwear before the taping commenced. Martin grabs his hair in dread of the pain to come.

This is one of the few times in his life when he wishes he lost the bet with Guy. The bet where the loser had to get a brazilian.

The morning's work done for now, Caroline sits slumped with a magazine open on her lap. Despite the guise, she hasn't read a single word on the page – her mind is otherwise occupied with thoughts of the party. For once she had been moderate in her alcohol consumption, and surprisingly, actually enjoyed herself, despite having to continually fend off Martin's shambolic attempts at hitting on her. He was getting more and more outgoing in his attempts, and still she didn't have the heart to dismiss him cruelly. Even when he was trying to get in her pants, he still had that pathetic, lovable awkwardness about him that melted her frustration.

Guy, on the other hand, was easy to dismiss when he got too eager. Although strangely, the most she got at the party was a hasty greeting; no bum comments, no boob staring, and worst (or was it best?) of all, no badly disguised suggestions that she might like to shag him at some stage. If she'd paid any attention, Caroline might have noticed that Guy was keeping his distance, although his eyes were constantly searching her out in the crowded flat.

What Caroline did notice, was the obvious absence of Mac from her side for most of the party. She knew they weren't an item — not since Holly had ravaged their barely-begun-again romance, but she had thought all this talk of lost and found property was promising enough. He seemed to be drinking a lot last night too. Stressed from work, Caroline guessed. It always got harder towards the end of the year.

'Doctor Plod!'

The sudden booming vocals of Sue White snaps Caroline from her reverie. She lifts the magazine in front of her face in the vain hope that the mad woman might lose interest. This seems to work, as all is silent again, and Caroline exhales in disbelief. She lowers the magazine and is instantly greeted with Sue's insanely happy face.

'Now Doctor Todd, you weren't trying to hide from old Sue, eh? she says in a sickly sweet tone.

Caroline, startled from Sue's appearance, hastily concocts an excuse. 'Oh Sue, I didn't hear you coming! Terribly sorry. Anyway I just have to go down to see the head of oncology and – ' she babbles, steadily making her way to the nearest exit.

Sue notices her hasty retreat and grabs Caroline's arm, still manically smiling. 'Is the rumour true then? About…about my lovely lion? Caroline, I have to know if it's true!'

'You must be kidding. You came all this way to ask me about that?' Caroline can't say she's confused – on a scale of one-to-insane this didn't even rate a mention. Still, something wasn't right about this. 'Yes, he was drunk. It happened.'

With that, Sue releases Caroline and howls like a wounded warthog before dashing away, leaving a stunned Caroline in her wake.

'Funny,' she says to no-one in particular. 'I'd have thought that was right up her alley.'


	3. Chapter 3

Alan Statham's stride is long and full of purpose. The smug grin beneath his moustache is that of a man who knows he has won. His arms swing at his sides, surreptitiously encouraging the edges of his white coat to flutter out behind him.

'Oh yes,' he mutters to himself cheerfully. 'Oh ho ho yes. Now, we shall see who indeed has the upper hand.'

With a dramatic swing around the corner he comes face to face with the man he has been looking for. Mac, just fresh from his last surgery for the morning, continues to walk at a pace he hopes will discourage Statham; there are too many things on his mind today, the last thing he wants is a verbal joust with the jabbering elitist. But Statham is persistent, trotting along beside Mac, obviously anxious to make some snide remark or other. Mac figures the sooner he hears it, the sooner he can leave it all behind him.

'What is it?' he says, his voice fatally calm.

'Have…h-have a good time at Boyce's last night then, hmm? Did we?'

Mac stops and squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that he – that _this_ will go away if he waits long enough. Statham is not so easily disheartened, and leans in until he is almost whispering into Mac's ear.

'Oh ho ho…bet we don't want that getting around…what you and that…that…that _girl _got up to, eh?' he chuckles, hands in his pockets. He knowingly taps the side of his nose.

A red flush begins to creep up Mac's neck, and the muscles in his jaw are clenched and twitching. He can't afford to lose it – Statham would need little encouragement to spread this gossip gem through the entire building. To Caroline, one way or another.

Statham is still smiling, an air of triumph about him, rocking back and forward on the balls of his feet. 'What would our dear friend Doctor Todd have to say about you and – '

Mac cuts Statham off with a quick, desperate thought. 'She er, she already knows. We spoke about it this morning.' Risky, but Mac knows that this will crush Statham's attempts at blackmail or gossiping or whatever had the deranged man looking so arrogant and pleased.

He's right; the smile fades from Statham's face as he hears this. He's lost the bargaining chip. So he does what Alan Statham always does, and stammers a hasty explanation, blatantly trying to cover up the obvious.

'Ah yes, yes of course she does. You see I only ask o-out of c-c-concern, yes concern about fellow staff within the hospital, as, as a senior…' he babbles, retreating further and further from Mac.

Despite the disappearing threat of Statham, Mac does not relax. There is no escape from this now – Caroline has to know, for there to be any chance of salvation, it has to come from him.

Peering into the cafeteria, Martin wrings his hands. Boyce stands at his shoulder, training his student in the art of pulling.

'I'm not sure about this Boycie. I mean, I've been trying for ages to get her to go out with me,' Martin stammers.

'Yeah mate, but you've never had me as a coach.' Boyce calmly massages Martin's shoulders, warming up his protégé before his biggest test. 'Right, Caroline is over there, sitting by herself.'

'Eating a banana.' Martin says the words as though Caroline were wielding a sword.

'Er, right, banana. Anyway, do you remember what I told you?'

Martin balls his fists with determined concentration. 'Right, er, be…calm and er…confident, ask her to dinner, don't take no for an answer. Got it.'

'Ok Marty, get to it son!' and Boyce shoves Martin out into the cafeteria where he is promptly hit by a trolley and crashes head first into a nurse's lunch. Simultaneously apologising and picking macaroni from his hair, he retreats from the table and manages finally to saunter casually over to where Caroline is sitting alone.

'Hello Martin,' she smiles, reaching over to brush some more pasta from his collar as he sits down opposite. She doesn't question the lettuce protruding from his pocket.

'Caroline, look we need to talk.'

Caroline knows what's coming. The same thing Martin's been trying for the last month. Well, for a lot longer before that, but recently it was becoming a daily occurrence, and the more she had to push him away, the worse she felt, but there was no potential relationship with him; there was no spark.

Yet still he persisted, and with every refusal he seemed to bounce back a little bolder, a little more determined. 'Caroline, wna gout f dner?'

Caroline looks at Martin, bemused. 'You'll need to space those words out a little I'm afraid, I don't understand fast-forward.'

He takes a deep breath and glances over at Boyce, who is watching from the corridor. Boyce gives him the thumbs up, and he gives it another go. 'I want you…to come out for dinner with….with me. Tonight.'

'Oh Martin,' Caroline sighs. 'We've been through this. We're much too good as friends to take things to that level.'

'No we're not! We're really bad friends. Awful friends. That's why y –'

'Martin!' This is getting to be too much for Caroline. All the games and the choices between Mac and Guy, Guy and Mac; the last thing she needs is Martin messing with things. 'Martin, please go. Please just go.'

Martin hangs his head and shuffles away, and Caroline can't help but feel immense pity for him. She puts her head in her hands to hide the shame on her face. As if sensing her misery, Guy appears and slides into a chair beside her.

'Jesus Caro, I never see a smile on your face these days. What's happened now?'

Caroline looks at Guy with suspicion. He's never interested in other people, let alone other people's emotions. Something isn't right, but she answers his question.

'It's him,' she says, motioning in the direction that Martin disappeared. 'He's changed. Just lately.'

Guy's eyes widen in shock. 'I…has he told you?'

'Well of course he has. He loves me. I just can't be around him right now.'

'Wow. So you're not…you're not together?' he asks, gently.

'Guy, of course we're not! How could I be with him? Not after what he was like at Boyce's party.' Caroline's mind drifts back to the night she spent, hiding behind couches, trying to avoid Martin and his awkward advances. Guy still looks shocked, though she can't place why.

'Caroline, I'm sorry about all that. It was so hard when I saw them at the party, him and Emily kissing like that. Mac doesn't know I saw them, but I couldn't tell you. I couldn't be the one to ruin things again.'

Caroline is silent, and her mouth hangs open in silent surprise.

'Caroline? Are you ok?'

'Martin, Guy. I was talking about Martin…' and she stands and runs from the room, leaving Guy wide eyed and open mouthed.

'Oh shit,' he whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

The men hurtle towards each other at a worrisome pace. Neither intends stopping before their inevitable collision – this is war.

'Get out of my way, Secretan,' Mac says firmly, eyes fixed on the entry to the doctor's mess.

'Fat chance, tosspot.' Guy's face is set in a determined scowl. He's held his tongue, waiting for Mac to do the right thing, but now he can hold it no longer. 'You've really fucked things up, you know that?'

'Christ. I'm getting lessons in morality from the biggest twat in the hospital,' Mac sneers. He knows he's out of line but right now he doesn't care. He has to get to Caroline. 'Move it, Secretan!' This is the closest Mac gets to yelling, a composed hiss, but his eyes depict a more fierce fury than Guy has ever seen.

The men meet, chests out, knocking each other backwards, but neither retreats. They pause, eyes locked; Guy's mouth forms an angry snarl as he blocks Mac from reaching the doorway.

'Fuck off back to ginger town, twat,' he says quietly. 'She doesn't want to see you.'

Mac stops pushing and stands still, his breathing ragged and his arms tense at his sides. 'Get out of my way,' he repeats, matching Guy's tone with a loud whisper.

Mac can't understand Guy anymore. Here he is, the most childish, narcissistic man Mac knows protecting the woman Mac loves. It doesn't make sense. Just this morning Mac and Caroline were a united force against the immaturity that was Guy, sharing bemused smirks and sparring with petty insults – now he means every bit of abuse that he throws at the man stood before him, and he knows Guy feels the same. He can't help himself, he almost feels _proud_ of the way Guy is acting now; there is something noble in the way he stands, guarding Caroline from the person who had hurt her the most.

Guy can't understand Mac anymore. Here he is, the most composed, selfless man Guy knows acting like a prick. It doesn't make sense. Just this morning he watched Mac and Caroline stealing glances and secret smiles across the corridor, and all the while he knew what Mac had done to her, the way he had acted like she meant nothing to him at the party. There was no way he was letting him near her again – he'd had his chance and now it was Guy's turn to be the one supporting her, comforting and reassuring her that the world wasn't quite that bad.

'Look, there's something I have to tell her –'

'She fucking knows! Why do you think she's been avoiding you all afternoon?'

Mac's arms relax and he is stunned, silent, as the news melts his fury and turns it into fear. 'How?' is all he can manage.

Guy hangs his head. 'I told her. I didn't mean to...I-I thought she already knew.'

'I don't...I didn't tell you,' Mac says, still confused.

'I saw you and Emily at the party...I came to get my coat and you were there with her.'

'Jesus,' and Mac pushes his palms onto his face. 'You were th...Jesus.'

Guy drops his guard and his snarl becomes a sympathetic grimace. Despite all appearances, the man before him is his closest friend, and it hurts to see him make mistakes this big. 'What the fuck, Mac? Why would you throw it all away?'

'You think it was a logical decision?' Mac asks, looking directly into Guy's face as if demanding an answer. 'You think after all the shit with Holly that I really needed this as well? Why do you think I left straight after? I drank too much, Emily saw an opportunity and she took it, but the worst part is that _I let her._'

Mac slumps against the wall and runs his hands through his hair, his agony obvious to Guy. This was the kind of mistake that Mac never made, and yet here they were. Guy wasn't the one being morally judged, and it was a profoundly strange feeling for him. He slumps next to Mac, still pouting with anger, but too concerned to throw punches

'Christ, you're an absolute tit,' he sighs, more out of sympathy than malice. Mac nods in silent accord, and stares at the scuffed linoleum floor.

Neither of them see Caroline standing in the doorway, watching the men silently, until the sound of her fleeing footsteps echo down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

This should be the most romantic thing in her life, this _should _be a cause for vodka and dancing and bad food and even worse television. Instead, Caroline sits alone in her house, prodding at a salad with her fork, entirely sober. The two men she loves, fighting over her. Or about her. It doesn't matter. The only problem is how they came to this: Mac's stupidity and her willingness to let things happen around her rather than getting involved. She swears absently at the blank television. The one time in his life when he's impulsive and she's not the one with him.

Caroline jumps when the sound of her doorbell jars her thoughts. A muffled voice yells something she can't distinguish.

'Coming!' she yells in return. She mutters a mantra all the way to the door: 'Let it be him, let it be him, let it be him, let it be...'

As she pulls the door open she is greeted with a face-full of various flowers. Roses, daffodils, violets – and from the looks of things, a variety of Christmas decorations – probably the most eclectic collection of blooms she has ever seen.

She hears a small voice somewhere amongst the alarming floral situation, and instantly breaks into a soft, concerned smile.

'I couldn't remember which ones were your favourite...so I bought some of each,' squeaks Martin, peering out between a daisy and a tulip. 'And the Christmas stuff was on sale for half price.'

'Oh Martin,' coos Caroline, trying her best not to giggle. 'They're...lovely...Will you come in?'

Martin thrusts the flowers into her arms and shakes his head. 'I just came to apologise,' he gulps. ' I didn't mean to upset you. It's just Boyce has been telling me all these things and Guy's always telling me to be more like him and...and...'

Caroline smiles broadly as she wrestles with the bouquet. 'Martin, it's ok, it's ok. You know you shouldn't listen to those two. You're far sweeter than any man I've ever met.'

Martin stops stammering and blushes with surprise and happiness. He waves lamely and shuffles back down the footpath, all the while a look of shocked pleasure on his small face. Caroline chuckles as she closes the door. He truly was impossible to be cross with. She doesn't see him slip around the corner and pull out his mobile phone.

'Yeah, hi, it's me, Martin…Martin Dear,' he says. 'Yeah, the flowers worked...she doesn't hate me.'

Tinny speech comes from the other end of the line.

'Yeah, I know. But right now I need her to like me before all… _that_,' says Martin, peeping back to look at Caroline's house as a loud engine announces the arrival of another visitor. 'Oh no,' he sighs. 'Boycie, I've gotta go.'

Caroline examines the bouquet in her arms; the thing weighs a ton, but before she can find a spot for it the doorbell chimes again. 'What have you forgotten this time, Martin?' laughs Caroline as she opens the door, and nearly falls forward with the weight of the flowers.

'Woah there,' says an unexpected voice, as steady hands catch her shoulders and prop her upright. 'Are those for me? You shouldn't have.'

Caroline hides behind a Christmas bauble. She wasn't prepared for him to come to her just yet; she still had a lot of stomping and crying and watching bad romantic films to do before she was ready. But there he is, on the other side of the enormous bouquet. She wonders if she can try to blend in to the arrangement and avoid the confrontation.

'Not trying the old camouflage-with-Christmas-decorations trick are you?' asks Mac, as though reading her mind. With silence greeting him, he takes a step back. 'Shall I leave then?'

Caroline whispers an almost silent 'No,' and he stands there, looking through the flowers. 'You'd better come in, I suppose,' Caroline says flatly.

'Yeah,' he replies. 'Yeah I suppose I should.'

Caroline retreats inside, leaving Mac to make his own way in. He's been here before, but that was different – that was a party with a hundred other people around, changing the scenery from what he sees now, the silent house, with the slightly confused arrangement of furniture and photographs, and a warm, but entirely lonely feel. He walks slowly to the living room and perches on the edge of the coffee table.

'I do have chairs you know, you can sit on one of those if you like,' Caroline jokes nervously, entering the room like a timid mouse, ready to flee. 'They're probably a bit more comfortable…'

'I didn't come here to be comfortable. I don't think I really deserve it. Do you?'

She wrings her hands nervously, considering wit, tact. 'Well no, I…I really don't know…' Then, as if a switch is thrown, she lets her anger surface. 'What sort of a question is that? I don't know why you're here Mac...You've got this terrible way of making me forgive you without realising it, but this is just...I don't know what this is! You and me? Was it ever just you and me, Mac?'

He hangs his head. 'I know...I know I hurt you. And I didn't come here to be forgiven.'

'Then why are you here?' she asks, almost pleading. Her dark eyes shine on the verge of tears, but she won't let them fall until he is gone.

Mac is silent. He looks at her face and then quickly shifts his gaze, as though the sight of her intimidates him. He stands, and slowly moves towards her, palms out as though he were approaching a wounded animal. She doesn't flinch as he moves to wrap his arms around her, and hold her close against him. 'I'm sorry,' he whispers. 'I don't have anything but that...I'm so sorry.'

She feels him release her, and watches as he leaves silently, without meeting her gaze again. She hears the front door close and the loud bark of his motorbike as it speeds away.

She wonders how long it will take for the words to mean anything.


	6. Chapter 6

'What do you mean the chalet is booked out?' whines Guy into the phone. 'Do you know who I am? Yes, that's right...no...what, who told you that? No! You're the motherfu— hello? Hello?' Guy's grip on his pint loosens as he puts his phone down. 'Twat,' he mutters.

'That's not a nice way to greet a lady,' a gentle voice scolds.

Guy spins around. 'Where? Oh. Caroline.'

'Don't sound so disappointed,' she says, staring past him to the far end of the bar. 'I'm gonna let you get me drunk and take advantage of me.'

'Ha bloody ha,' says Guy, attempting to follow her line of vision. 'You know sarcasm is an ugly device.'

Caroline looks at him, straight faced. 'Oh I'm being quite serious Guy. The only condition is that you don't speak. That could really ruin a good thing.'

Guy thinks for a minute, pursing his mouth, unsure whether to be excited or offended. He seems to favour the latter though because he springs forward and moves in for the kill. Caroline is less than appreciative, and she grabs his puckered face just before he can make contact.

'Guy! I said _get me drunk_ first. That's probably the most important bit actually.'

Guy retreats and crosses his arms, scowling. 'Bloody hell. How long is that going to take?'

She doesn't reply, she's back staring at something behind him. This time, Guy doesn't overlook the pale face and the hung head, hiding in a booth at the very back of the room. Mac hasn't seen them – or at least, he is pretending he hasn't. He continues to stare down into his Guinness, alone and unmoving.

Guy rolls his eyes and turns back to Caroline, who has occupied herself with a seemingly impossible amount of gin. 'You'll drown yourself,' he warns.

'That's the idea.'

He grabs the glass from her hand, and she lets him. 'Come on,' he says. 'We need to go.'

She stays seated, glaring at him. 'Go where? Guy, I told you – drunk! Drunk first!'

Guy sighs, then he steps forward and in one swift movement, slings an objecting Caroline over his shoulder. She retaliates, hitting at every part of his back she can reach. 'Ow! Bloody ow!' yells Guy, but he continues on, out of the bar, remarking, 'If you're going to hit me, at least wait til I can enjoy it.'

Caroline stops immediately.

Back at the hospital, Boyce strolls into the doctors' mess, long stride and hands in pockets. A timid Martin trails behind, looking sheepish.

'I'm not sure about this,' he says, peering around as though he were about to commit some heinous crime.

'Nonsense,' Boyce assures him. 'This will cheer you up, mate. I guarantee it.'

Announcing their arrival with an air horn, Boyce addresses the room of alarmed and tired faces, sounding like a spruiker on a spree.

'Odds are looking fabulous today people, and you could get lucky — £5 to guess our dear friend Martin Dear's downstairs measurements and the winner gets to sleep with him!'

Most faces offer up a bemused grin before returning to their napping or eating. A few of the nurses giggle and push each other towards Boyce, more intent on flirting with him than actually placing a bet. There is a general milling around Boyce and Martin, when a sudden deafening 'WAIT!' splits the small crowd.

Sue White stands in the doorway, a feather boa draped around her neck, and a zorro mask obscuring her face. Still, her identity is unmistakable, even despite the fact that she has written her name in giant white letters on the mask itself.

'You might as well come with me now, munchkin,' she says huskily, striding towards a gobsmacked Martin. 'Because I've already met little Martin Junior. We've got a hiiissssstory.'

Martin backs away, eyes wide and mouth gaping in terror. He looks at Boyce, pleading. Boyce reluctantly stops smiling and steps between them, putting on his official business voice. 'I'm sorry miss, I must insist that you place your bet and wait for the results before you claim your...er...prize.'

'Oi!' yells Martin indignantly as Sue attempts a quick grope. She turns and saunters back to Boyce. 'Well alright then big boy,' she purrs. 'How much to take the midget and his equipment home for the night?'

Boyce holds his composure, and with sincere seriousness, replies 'Five. Five pounds.'

Martin groans as he considers the terrors that Guy has related about the mental staff liason officer. 'I don't even like pineapple!' he yells.

But Sue has paused, her nose scrunched and her hands curled up in front of her. 'Five pounds?' she asks. 'Five pou...oh bugger that. Five pounds? Really? You can have him, ladies. I've got an appointment with a potted cactus.'

Martin sighs as Sue skips away down the corridor.

'Oi Marty!' calls Boyce, standing next to an eager looking male nurse, a cheeky grin across his face. 'I think we have a winner...'


	7. Chapter 7

'If it's any consolation, you're invited to all of my weddings,' Guy says, a playful grin on his face.

Caroline considers this, and puzzled, asks '_All _of your weddings? Just how many times are you planning to get married?' She can't remember how the topic came up – it's far too early in the morning and her coffee hasn't quite kicked in yet.

'At least five or six…probably more though, if I'm honest,' he says with complete sincerity. 'I mean, I update my car, my house, my computer… why stop with women?'

Caroline gapes but can't hide her amusement. Why should this surprise her after everything else? 'Whatever happened to 'til death do us part'?' she asks, playfully prodding him with her clipboard. 'You can't expect a woman to take you up on a short term marriage proposal Guy.'

'I can. I mean, what sane woman would ever turn me down?'

'It's only the crazies who wouldn't,' Mac chimes in, joining the morning march down to theatre.

'Yeah, what would you know about women anyway?' Guy snipes, as Caroline watches on, gripping her clipboard in fear. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday's argument between the two.

'Only that they find you repulsive,' says Mac, stealing an obvious glance at Caroline. 'Well, the sane ones do anyway.' His grin and Guy's sulking put Caroline at ease. It almost seems like things are returning to normal.

She surprises Mac with a quick clip to the back of his head, although she is mindful not to mess up his hair. 'I am completely sane thanks, Doctor McCartney,' she smiles. 'In fact, compared to you two, I must seem like the most composed and mature human being alive.'

Mac and Guy roll their eyes in unison. They know better than to make comment on her neurotic traits, her obsessive nature. Guy's got the bruises to remind them. Remembering this, Guy takes off ahead, leaving the others in an awkward silence. Mac is the first to break.

'I saw you, you know,' he says, looking down the corridor and avoiding her stare. 'You and Guy leaving the pub last night.'

'Do you want a prize?'

'Just answer me this: was that your revenge?' He still won't look at her, but the pain in his eyes is unmistakable. 'Is that why you're acting like this is all the same as it used to be?'

Caroline sighs. 'I won't lie to you. That was the plan. Shame that Guy is such a gentleman really.'

Mac finally meets her gaze, brows lined in confusion. 'A … a gentleman? Hang on; we are talking about the Swiss git with the big teeth and the poodle hair, right?'

She laughs. 'Yep, that's the one.'

'Either I've missed a miraculous epiphany or you're deluded.'

'I probably am deluded you know, I mean, I've forgiven you haven't I?' Caroline adds, with a sly glance at Mac's shocked expression, attempting to gauge his reaction.

'You have?' He doesn't move, but his eyes search hers madly for an explanation. 'Where did he take you?'

'We came here, to the hospital.'

'And?'

'And he made me talk to Emily.'

Mac takes a quick step back, completely taken aback by this revelation. He thinks for a minute, and then responds, 'You know, I think I'd rather you had shagged him.'

A quiet chuckle escapes Caroline's lips. She knew he wasn't expecting it – she wasn't expecting it herself when Guy had thrown her into a cab. She kept waiting for Guy to launch himself at her, all hands and mouth and terrible lines, but he just sat there, silently holding her hand. When they arrived at the hospital Caroline was even more suspicious; she'd heard rumours about Guy in the laundry, in the locker room, in the hydrotherapy suite … just about everywhere really. And then they had arrived at the physiotherapy wing and _she_ was sitting there, waiting for them. Caroline had wanted to run at her and grab handfuls of her stupid blond hair, but Guy still held her hand.

'As much as I wanna see you two get all furious and naked, that's not why we're here. Although…'

Caroline had given him a look that would have stunned an elephant.

And then, Caroline had been as composed and civil as she had ever tried to be, and sat down with Emily for two minutes. That was all it had been, two tiny minutes.

Mac is still standing, hands held up defensively when he asks, 'What did she tell you?'

'Not much really,' sighs Caroline. 'She told me what you two did, and all that rubbish.'

'I'm a bit confused then,' says Mac, relaxing slightly but maintaining his distance, 'you mentioned something about forgiving me just before?'

Caroline smiles. 'There was one thing she told me. She got quite angry about it too.'

'What's that?'

Caroline steps forward and rests her head on Mac's shoulder, and he instinctively wraps his arms around her as she smiles into his warm neck, and remembers the words and how they had made her smile.

'You kept calling her Caroline.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so here it is. The final chapter. Apologies on taking so long to get there, but a big thanks to all those who have read it, and even more to those who have reviewed! Feedback is the best. Hopefully, there will be more stories to come soon!**

* * *

Caroline sits, head on hand, stirring her tea absently. Things are ok again. For now, anyway.

'_I told you,' he said as they left the physiotherapy wing._

'_It's not like you to boast,' she said, rolling her eyes. But she couldn't argue._

A flustered Martin scurries into the mess and out again, making a high pitched noise like a siren. A frantic male nurse follows, yelling something about claiming his prize. Boyce strolls casually after them, grinning. But Caroline doesn't notice.

_He put his hand on her shoulder. Reassurance or merely an excuse for physical contact, she didn't care. It felt warm through her coat and she liked it._

'_How about a drink then, to celebrate?'_

'_Celebrate what, exactly? He was with her but it's ok because he fantasized that it was me?' Caroline stopped and faced Guy. 'I'm sorry… I know you're trying to help. Being selfless must be a hard task for you –'_

'_Ouch,' said Guy, his face betraying genuine hurt at the remark._

_Caroline didn't miss it. 'Ok. That was a low blow.'_

'_Yeah, right in the bollocks. But I suppose they're hard to keep yourself away from…' A smarmy grin crept onto his face, and he tried to move in closer. Caroline kept her composure, thrusting a finger at his chest to keep him at bay._

'_Guy.'_

'_Sorry. But they are. Just saying.'_

She knows she shouldn't think about it. She should forget it ever happened. But as she stands there, still stirring her now cold tea, she can't help but recall the details. It's like a film is stuck on loop and she can't look away. She doesn't want to look away.

'_You need a lift?' he asked._

'_We came here in a taxi though – '_

_He lurched forward and scooped her up like a fireman in an action movie. _

'_Guy! Put me do – what are you doing?'_

_He was grinning stupidly. 'Giving you a lift,' he laughed, and she groaned at his terrible pun. And that's how it started, all heroic acts and awful jokes. That's how it had always been between them. Caroline caught herself watching him, her face too close to his as he held her there. Guy was grinning like a kid at Christmas. She couldn't remember ever seeing Mac smile so freely. As much as she tried, she couldn't remember Mac smiling at all._

'_Jesus Caro. How much do you weigh?' he grunts as he suddenly drops her, clutching at his back._

'_Oi! Fuck off,' she mutters, picking herself up; but she can't help secretly grinning._

She should have known then, she thinks. She should have stopped it all, made an awkward excuse and got a taxi home.

The room is all but empty now, and Caroline flops into one of the more battered seats. She tries to sip her tea, but pushes it aside with disgust when she realises it's stone cold. 'I hate cold,' she mutters to no one in particular.

_He was so warm against her side as they walked home. He was holding her hand again, she wasn't sure when that had happened but she made no argument. He didn't let go to unlock the door. He led her inside and sat her down in her armchair and vanished for a moment, reappearing with a bottle of scotch and two mismatched glasses._

'_You'd better not be planning anything,' she warned him, half seriously._

'_Neither had you,' said Guy._

_They never even opened the bottle of scotch._

'Alright, Doctor Todd?'

Mac's voice tore Caroline viciously back to reality. 'What? Yes…er I mean…fine, yep. Fine.'

He slumps down beside her and reaches for her hand, weaving his fingers between hers. 'So I was thinking,' he says, looking at their hands, 'maybe you want to come watch a movie or something at mine tonight?'

Caroline should feel ashamed. She should tell him. She should refuse, do something, escape; she simply smiles and says, 'Yeah, I'd like that.'

'Cool, cool. I'll er, see you at about eight then?' He stands and turns to leave, flashing a fleeting grin back at her.

_He won't stop smiling._

_Caroline starts to wonder if he's laughing at her. At what she's letting happen. But she's too distracted by his hand running up her thigh. Their kisses are desperate and frenzied to begin with, as though they've been contained forever. He is more gentle than she expected, more precise._

_She weaves her fingers through his dark hair and doesn't compare it to Mac's. She feels his rough chin and doesn't consider how different he feels to Mac. She wonders why there's never been this desperate need before._

'_Caroline,' he whispers. 'Are you sure?'_

_She silences him with a slow, deep kiss._

'_Just one thing, Guy. One promise,' she breathes. 'Mac can never know.'_


End file.
